There have been various attempts to provide an inexpensive, finger applied toothbrush device. Some of these prior attempts are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 463,309 to Schulze discloses a tooth cleaner composed of a piece of textile fabric impregnated with a tooth powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,691 to Cameron discloses a tooth cleaner formed of paper and elastic threads to cause the paper to contract and snugly fit around a finger of a user. Upon wetting the paper, the paper is permitted to shrink and firmly grip the fingertip of a user, having a puckered or pebbled configuration. A dentifrice is incorporated in the paper itself to produce an additional cleansing effect when the paper is wet and the dentifrice becomes active.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,509 to Tundermann et al. discloses a disposable device for cleaning teeth formed of a high wet strength material which is shaped and sealed in the form of a pocket or flat thimble. Adhered to the outer surface of the device is encapsulated polishing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,299 to Regester discloses a tooth cleaning device adapted to be worn on the finger for cleaning the teeth, having an outer surface provided with a fabric texture and the fabric impregnated with a dentifrice material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,731 to Bora, Jr., discloses a device for oral hygiene care composed of a flexible, soft honeycomb sheet. Bristles of the sheet extend outward from the exposed surface of the sheet. The sheet is secured over the finger to clean the user's gums and teeth. A dentifrice is impregnated in the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,694 to Bori discloses a finger-mounted device for cleaning teeth having pick means for cleaning between the teeth, a non-slip finger engaging means, and means for providing a length of dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,247 to Berg discloses a disposable tooth cleaning and polishing apparatus including a sheet of thin, flexible material such as paper cloth or synthetic foam material which also may be formed and contoured.